The Dress Incident
by puffles 44
Summary: Murata was looking for Yuri to give him advice and for him to tease him about the 'dress incident'. Wolfram looks for the wimp as well. When the was about to look for him together, Yuri shows his possessive side.Yuuram/slightWolfYuu.Give it a chance


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is what I call complete randomness... I hope you like it, though...

* * *

The Dress Incident

The great sage was walking around the castle, hoping to see his friend and talk to him about the said friend's love life. He thought that he should give the poor, clueless guy some hints about love. Oh, and he _has _to tease Yuri about Lady Celli's last visit... But, the question is, where is the wimp?

"Where are you, wimp?" He heard a certain blonde's voice calling from the corridor.

"Oi, Lord Von Bielefeld! Have you seen Shibuya? I can't find him..." Murata called the blonde's attention.

Wolfram was name of the fine blonde now standing at the great sage. Green eyes looked at him with annoyance.

"No, I haven't seen Yuri, since this morning, your eminence... I happened to go looking for him as well... As you see, that good for nothing of a fiancé has left me a note saying that he has _important_ things to do that doesn't concern me..." Wolfram said in the calmest way he can. "I have a very good guess he's hiding again."

"Maybe Shibuya _is _busy with important things..." The double-black sage said, knowing that his friend was probably hiding in a cabinet.

"But, your eminence, my mother hasn't visited the castle even once after her last visit which I guess you know quite well what happened..." Wolfram's voice trailed off after the memory...

_Flashback_

_Lady Celli chased after the royal couple to see who fits in the wedding dress she wore during her wedding with Wolfram's father. Wolfram went straight to a closet at the far end of the castle and Yuri went straight to the library, which turned out to be a bad idea... The double-black got caught, thanks to Günter, who wanted to see his precious majesty in a dress. And was restrained until he was in the outfit, thanks to Conrad and Gwendal who was amused with what was happening, that was all they could do...as payback for taking no notice of their cute, perfect, and fairly beautiful little brother. Payback was good... Once Yuri was left alone with stares to keep him company, Wolfram came in, thinking his mother gave up. The blonde left the door open because he can't get himself to snap out of his stupor. His fiancé looked good in a wedding gown... It was white and simple; it had spaghetti straps the hold the clothing in place of Yuri's shoulders. It had big slits on both sides and the line that separated the chest and the stomach had a little beige ribbon on the side. Only a few glitters graced the top of the gown. The lower part was white and the flowing part was beige; Yuri was wearing forearm length, beige gloves. He was also wearing white 2 inch heels with a small beige ribbon on the centre of the high heeled shoes. The pout that settled on his face made him adorable. At the door was Yozak, trying to hold a boisterous laugh. He went away as far as he could to let the boisterous laugh loose; there was no helping it. He can't wait to attend the wedding! _

_"Okay guys... You can stop staring now... You got your fun, and no, I am not wearing this for my wedding...with anyone... I want to make that clear with everyone one." Yuri said coldly and left the room; he was embarrassed and angry._

_End of flashback_

Wolfram remembered. He felt guilty running away and for not apologizing Yuri yet. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault... Every time he tried to approach Yuri, the double-black would give him a cold shoulder... He tries to act as if nothing was wrong, but deep inside, guilt was eating him. He sighed and walked away.

The great, not to mention perverted, sage took the opportunity to have some time with the blonde. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist that made Wolfram stop and look at him.

"How about we look for him _together"_ Murata suggested with a smug.

"I...I think-"

"Get your hands off _**my**_ fiancé, Murata!" Yuri yelled from a distance and ran towards the two.

"I don't think you are thinking, Wolfram..." Yuri said after halting. "Have I not told you so many times to stay as far away from him?"

Yuri pointed an accusing finger towards Murata and pulled _his _fiancé away from Murata's side.

"Yuri, we were just..." Murata tried to explain.

"Don't even try to flirt with _**my **_Wolfram! You already have your own blonde to keep you company!" Yuri scolded. "Let's go Wolfram!"

A very much possessive double-black dragged a helpless Wolfram to the room they shared in. He made Wolfram sit on the bed and he sat beside the amazed/shocked Wolfram. He held onto Wolfram's shoulders in order for the blonde to face him. Frightened eyes met his gaze. He sighed; his intention wasn't to scare Wolfram. The stern look he gave the blonde changed into a friendlier gave with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to give you distance from my idiotic excuses and antics... I wanted to surprise you... But, I never really ignored, actually, I've been stalking you..." Yuri said and released his grip onto Wolfram. "I'm sure you're aware of how Earthlings propose to the ones they love the most, right?"

Wolfram looked at his fiancé as the said fiancé produced a small box from his right pocket. What could a tiny, black box contain?

"But as faith would have it, my staying away plan wasn't made for success... I just can't stand Murata getting all too familiar with you... Why, he has Shinou to keep him satisfied!" Yuri exclaimed and chuckled as he slipped the box onto Wolfram's hands. "He's been hinting me for weeks that if I don't tell you what I feel, he'll snag the opportunity and claim you... I can't let that happen! You're _my _fiancé! No one has the right to lay their hands on you!"

Wolfram was speechless. He had no idea that the double-black had it in him to actually claim him, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, as his, Yuri Shibuya's. He can't believe how many times Yuri said that they are fiancés and the fact that Yuri labelled him as Yuri's. He looked at the box in his hands and let his fingers roam around the leather box. He wondered what was inside the box... He wondered if the box was for him... He wondered if he could open it. He looked at Yuri for an answer. As if Yuri could read his exact thoughts at the moment, Yuri gave him an answer...

"Open it; don't be shy... It's meant for you..." Yuri said gently.

Wolfram focused on the box again. He was given permission to open it. The question is what's inside it? Slowly, but surely, he opened the box and saw a piece of paper on top of it. It says, 'Wolfram, will me love me for the kind of person I really am and spend the remaining years of your life with me?' He looked at Yuri with puzzlement clearly made its way to Wolfram's expression. Was the question really for him?

"Well, from there on, I can't help you... It's your choice... If it is a yes, you'll have to lift the paper and see what's in store. If it's a no, then close it and return it to me... I'll have it as my remembrance of my first time of telling someone what I felt for him, and might as well be the last... I'm sorry, but this is a once in a life time kind of offer; you have to answer it now..." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"I...I...I don't know what to say, Yuri..." Wolfram managed to utter despite his shocked state.

"That statement you said, do I take it as a no?" Yuri asked, still nonchalantly; though, deep in his heart, he felt uneasy, disappointment, and fear overwhelm him...

"No! I didn't mean to make it sound as if I was declining your offer! I...I just... I just can't believe that _I'm _the one you asked that question, and not some girl you have seen someplace else that looked fairly attractive to you." Wolfram shouted and looked away as his voice slowly turned into a mumble. "I can't believe you're asking the weird guy who wears frilly, pink night gowns in his sleep... I can't believe you're asking the spoiled and self-centred brat who's eager to track down anyone who comes close to his fiancé and release his temper on them. I can't seem to believe that you're asking me, the guy who you _accidentally _were engaged to you and childish eighty something year old who chases you all around the castle, calling you a cheating wimp, to have the honour to spend the rest of my life with you... It's-"

Once Wolfram turned to look at Yuri again, what he got were lips on his own. With wide eyes, Yuri withdrew himself and thought 'what would a kiss do?'

"Yes, Wolfram, I am indeed asking you... You don't have to believe it; you just need to understand it. Over the years, my feelings for you became more and more intense... To put it simply, I can't live without you anymore... I might not appreciate the thought of two other men loved each other, but what I would appreciate is that you love me back as much I love you... I never loved someone... Though, I think it's enough to make people do their best and to make them do crazy things... I mean, I wouldn't mind wearing a wedding dress if it would make you say yes!" Yuri had a smile plastered on his face.

He did spend a lot of time thinking about it... He knew that it would be worth humiliating himself if he had the blonde by his side till the end of time comes...

"Yes... I accept the once in a life time offer..." Wolfram said in defeat, hey the wimp won him over... "No, _you_ don't _have_ to wear a dress... I guess once is enough... I know you'd think I'm crazy, but... I'll be happy to take that job out of your hands. I don't mind wearing dresses if it was for you..."

Wolfram lifted the note up and saw a golden ring with an emerald and onyx flower centre piece. The emeralds were the petals, and the onyx was the one holding them together. Wolfram sparkled at the piece of jewellery sitting in the middle of the box; surrounded by soft looking, black miniature pillows. Yuri took it out and put it on Wolfram's ring finger. He pulled Wolfram in an embrace, a tight one.

"I love you, Wolfram, and I don't want you to be seen with someone else, got that? I don't want you to be Murata's pastime partner when he's bored in the temple or bored with babysitting Shinou; I hope I make myself clear... You're mine to keep!" Yuri said, still giving Wolfram an embrace.

"Of course, wimp..." Wolfram tightened the embrace.

* * *

Still not over with what his friend had told him, Murata pondered and thought about it... After a few minutes of pondering, he decided that his friend was right... He already has a lover in the temple waiting for him and loving him for over thousands of years... Maybe he should go back and talk to the small figure on a forbidden box about their love life... Maybe a kiss should come after that...

**The End**

A/N: Review...? =D


End file.
